Abuse To Love
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: John Cena is being abused can he get away? and can a certain Viper help him find love again? SLASH M/M SEX Other characters include: Cody, Ted, Triple H, Natalya, Lita, Jeff Hardy, Evan Bourne.


ABUSE TO LOVE

"Oh stop you're fucking crying and take it like a man, you are a PUSSY I don't even know why I am with you" Triple H screamed at his lover of 1 year John Cena as he slugged him again in the jaw with a right hand. John Cena looked up from his spot on the ground and croaked out "well let me leave then if you don't want me" Hunter let out an evil chuckle "why would I do that? You're an easy lay and you never put up a fight your weak" Hunter hissed as he ripped John up to his feet, pulled down John's pants along with his own. "Bend over the bed bitch" Hunter demanded. John refused "NO FUCK YOU" Hunter slapped John across the face and bent him over the bed. He lined up his engorged cock at John's entrance and forcefully entered John. "AAAAHHHHH" John screamed out in pain. "Shut your big mouth and take it like a man" Hunter growled in John's ear. Hunter was furiously pumping in and out of John "god damn you have a nice ass I am never letting you go you will be mine forever cunt" Hunter moaned. John was bleeding at this point that he passed out as Hunter came; pulling out Hunter wiped his come and John's blood off of his penis before getting dressed. "You better be cleaned up by the time I get home Johnny" Hunter whispered in Cena's ear menacingly. With that being said he grabbed his phone hotel card and keys and left leaving John in a heap on the floor.

20 Minutes later John woke up in pain "I can't believe I let him do this again" he muttered as he grabbed his clothes putting them on , he also grabbed his bags and all of his stuff and left the hotel room he shared with Hunter. _"I am not coming back to that asshole" _John thought as he made his way down the halls of the hotel. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the body he ran into, he looked up and came face to face with Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes. He looked up with tears in his eyes and collapsed into Ted's arms Ted looked at Cody and shrugged they didn't know what to do. "Johnny what's going on?" Ted asked quietly John looked up and Ted finally saw John's face with yellow and purple bruises all over it. "Please don't make me go back please" John whispered pleadingly. Ted looked at Cody who moved forward "okay John lets take you back to our room." Cody decided. John shook his head "NO what if….what if Randy's there he hates me after everything that happened." It was Ted's turn to shake his head "no he doesn't hate you he was just upset that you didn't listen to him about the title" John nodded "are you sure he won't care?" John asked cautiously Cody nodded "of course he won't mind come on champ." They picked John up and made there way to the hotel room Cody opened the door and ushered John inside.

Once inside they lead John over to one of the beds so he could sit down he winced when he sat his ass still sore from the earlier encounter by Hunter. Ted heard him wince and was at his side immediately "do you need anything John?" Ted asked John looked into Ted's eyes "yeah have you got any Tylenol?" Cody nodded and went to his bag and got the bottle out "you will have to wait a minute Randy's In the bathroom okay" John nodded and started to cry again Ted and Cody were there in an instant hugging the abused older man. At that moment the bathroom door opened and out came a half dressed Randy Orton he was taken aback by the sight of his protégés hugging somebody he cleared his throat and Ted and Cody jumped back in fright. "Jesus Randy way to scare us half to death" Cody shrieked. Randy just smirked at the younger man he finally glanced at the other man and was shocked to see his Best friend John Cena who he hadn't seen for months after they fought over the title. His eyes narrowed "what is he doing here and why are you hugging him are you 3 fucking now and what about Hunter John?" Randy asked. John shivered at the mention of hunter. He tried to get up but the pain was too much so he sat down and cried "I should go I knew this was a bad idea" John whispered. Ted and Cody glared at Randy "no you're staying if Randy has a problem he can go now let me get you that water for your Tylenol." Cody spoke. Cody came back with the water a second later and John downed two tablets. "Thanks" John whispered. Cody and Ted just nodded.

A while later the pain John was feeling had started to go away He looked up to see all three men staring at him he felt uneasy to say the least. "John why don't you have a shower and put some clean clothes on then we all can talk." Ted suggested John nodded and rose to his feet and began looking for some clean clothes. When he was up the three men noticed blood on his shorts but didn't say anything. 15 minutes later John rejoined the men cleaned up but still sore he sat down on the bed. John looked up "go ahead and ask" He said.

Randy stared at him "what the fuck happened to you Cena? You're all bruised and you were bleeding" John looked up at the men and sighed "okay I'll tell you everything from the start okay after I tell you what happened tonight" Randy Ted and Cody nodded. John took a deep breath.

"It was Hunter we had an argument he always picks them this one was about me wanting to go out tonight with him, he never goes out with me he just leave's me there for hours every night. After I asked him he laughed in my face and said I don't want to be seen with a bitch like you I told him to fuck off and he got angry. The next thing I knew I was being punched in the face and kicked in the ribs and I was coughing up blood at that point but he just kept hitting and kicking me. He heard me crying and told me to take it like a man and asked why he put up with me I told him to let me go and he laughed again and told me I was an easy lay and that I was his for life." John was now crying heavily with Ted and Cody on each side of him rubbing his back, Randy was sat there in shock taking all of this in. "he pulled me up and told me to bend over the bed …I-…I-…..I refused to do it so he hit me again and ripped my clothes off and forced me to bend over. He….he uh he raped me until I passed out I woke up a little while later and left and that's when you two found me and brought me here," He finished still crying. All three men were in complete shock over what they had just been told.

"I should probably leave and try and find another room before he gets back and starts to look for me uh ….. Thanks for the shower and the Tylenol boys." John said as he got up to get his things. Cody and Ted were staring at Randy telling him to stop John from leaving. Randy nodded "NO you are not going anywhere you will be staying with us from now on so he can't get to you alright Cena so sit your ass down so you can tell us what's going on from the beginning." Randy said sternly. John nodded and sat back down he sighed to he really didn't want tell anybody this let alone his best friend. "okay the start huh…. well it started about 2 months into our relationship at first it was just petty little arguments like what was for dinner and shit like that but then he started accusing me of cheating on him with anybody I would talk to and that's why I stopped really talking to anybody …. One night I was backstage and I was talking to Mike because I was his pro for that mentoring thing, well anyway when we got back to the hotel he slammed me into the door and slapped me that was the first time he had ever hit me I asked him why he hit me and he started calling me a whore and a slut and that I was fucking every guy in the locker room. That was it for a few weeks, I had an appearance one night and I came back to the hotel and I caught him with Dave having sex I didn't say anything I just went out for a coffee well when I came back Dave was gone and Hunter was a little drunk. I started yelling at him about how he could cheat on me and I slapped him which come to think of it now big mistake. He grabbed me and threw me on the bed he started beating the crap out of me I mean hitting kicking he um….. He even got a blade out from a razor and started cutting me on my chest and thighs. After the cutting he stripped me of my clothes and he said he was going to treat me like the slut I am and that was the first time he raped me." The room was eerily silent at this point Ted and Cody were shocked but Randy he was furious he was clenching his jaw and his fists were in balls he looked like he wanted to kill someone. "The beatings and rapes happen almost daily now the only time It doesn't happen is when we have days off because that's when he is with his other lovers and I go home to be with my family he doesn't let me talk to anyone anymore at first I tried to fight back but now …. I just can't there's noting left for me to live for any more I just I need help and you three are the only people that know I can't go back there but if you can't or don't want to help I'll leave and you won't hear or see anything from me ever again I'll find some other way to get away from him." John fell to his knees crying in an instant Ted and Cody were next to him trying to comfort him.

Randy was pacing the room by now he was so shocked to hear what his long time best friend had been going through all on his own for the past year he wanted to find Hunter and kill him for what he has been doing to John. He glanced down at John who was still being comforted by Ted and Cody John looked so broken down he had never seen him like that is was like he had lost all his will to fight he had to help John because if he didn't he was afraid of what would happen to his best friend.

Randy went over to John and picked him up and gave him a hug Ted and Cody looked on with smiles they had never seen this side of Randy before with anyone but maybe John could help him just like he could help John. Randy still had John in a tight embrace, "I'm so sorry Johnny if I had known I would of helped you and there is no way he is going to hurt you ever again I promise you that we are going to help you if it's the last thing I do" Randy whispered into John's ear. John nodded as they broke the hug "thank you all of you this means so much to me" the three legacy members smiled. "Okay it's getting late I think it's time for bed I just need to go to the bathroom goodnight guys" and with that Randy disappeared into the bathroom while Cody and Ted settled into there own bed together. John went over to the other bed and grabbed a pillow and went over to the couch that was in the hotel room and laid down trying to drift off to sleep he closed his eyes but couldn't stop worrying about what will happen at tomorrows house show when he see's Hunter he was so scared of seeing him. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder he looked up and locked eyes with Randy. "What the fuck are you doing Cena?" John looked at him like he was crazy "what? I'm going to sleep what does it look like?" Randy shook his head "why are you on the couch come to bed there is plenty of room dude come on you need a proper nights rest" John nodded and slowly got to his feet and walked over to the bed he got in and turned to his side so he wasn't facing Randy he just couldn't look him in the eye at that moment if he did he would crumble and he couldn't do that. John all of a sudden started crying he couldn't hold it in any longer and the only person he would cry in front of would be Randy he's done it before and he will probably do it again at sometime in his life.

Randy saw John's shoulders shaking and could tell he was crying he reached over and touched his shoulder trying to comfort him, John rolled over so that now he was facing Randy. Randy pulled John into his arms to comfort slowly John's crying stopped "you alright now John?" Randy asked concerned, Randy could feel John nodding against his chest "yeah thanks Ortz I'm just worried about tomorrow seeing him again I have like ten missed calls and about twenty abusive voicemails on my phone from him he is probably tearing apart the hotel room as we speak he may even come here looking for me he knows you're my best friend …..I just have never felt so scared Rand." Randy was rubbing small circles into John's back trying to comfort him "John can I ask you a question?" Randy spoke softly John nodded "why didn't you fight back when all this abuse started happening?" John sighed he knew Randy would be the one to ask that question "after the first time I thought it was over so I said and did nothing but then when it happened again he raped me , do you know how hard it is to have the will to fight when you've been raped by the one person you thought you could trust in this life I was heart broken I felt like nobody cared about me so why should I try and fight him?" Randy nodded "I'm so sorry I should have been there for you if I was then this would have never happened" John shook his head "no this is my fault maybe if I kept my mouth shut I wouldn't be in this mess" Randy was shocked John was blaming himself for this when it was all Hunters fault Hunter didn't deserve someone as nice and caring as John, John was the complete package _"why am I thinking about John like this I can't have feelings for him can I?"_ Randy thought to himself. "do you know me and Hunter haven't had consensual sex since the first time he raped me I tried but he wouldn't touch me unless I fought him for it, it was like a sick game for him I haven't even been kissed in over 7 months how sad is that?" Randy sighed not knowing what to say "it's not sad John you had no idea Hunter was like that when you first got together with him I can't believe he hasn't kissed you in over 7 months uh…..did he always beat you before the rapes?" John started to cry again this is the most he has ever talked about what has been going on with Hunter with anybody. "no sometimes when I'm asleep he would just enter me or when I was in the shower he would do it" Randy nodded "I want to ask you a question but it's really rude I know I shouldn't ask" "just ask Rand I will answer any questions you have I know I can trust you with my life" Randy sighed "okay then um….you know when he raped you ….did…did you um ever you know get off of on it like did you….ever um cum?" Randy was sure John was going to get up and leave but it never happened "the first few times I did but I haven't since I haven't had a good sexual experience in over 8 months or so you know I don't even masturbate anymore I was once and Hunter saw me and he came and raped me and told me only he was allowed to get off in this relationship."

"I promise you Johnny that he will never hurt you again okay?" John nods and smiles and Kisses Randy on the cheek Randy smiles at the gesture.

Randy pulls john closer to him as they drifted off to sleep

A few hours later John was woken with a start he sat up in bed and clutched his chest he had another nightmare of Hunter beating and raping him. He went to the bathroom to get a drink of water once he had the drink he stepped outside onto the balcony and sat down just staring out into the sky. _"I can't believe I have finally left him will I be able to stay strong enough to stay away from him? Will he sucker me in? Will I ever find love again? Am I falling for Randy no I can't fall for him can I?"_ John's thoughts were racing he was scared from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see a tired looking Cody. "Hey John are you alright why are you out here?" Cody asks as he sat down next to John. John shrugged and leaned back in his chair "I had a nightmare again I have them all the time but this one freaked me out it was reenacting what happened earlier tonight but I could feel every hit and kick and the rape I could actually feel that bastard doing that to me there has got to be something seriously wrong with me. Isn't it bad enough that I actually had to go through that but now I'm dreaming of going through it only hours later, I actually thought in my sleep was the only reprieve I got but I'm wrong." Cody gave John a hug "look John we are going to help you he won't hurt you ever again you just have to be strong" Cody told him John sighed it's not that easy they just don't seem to understand what he went through. John looked at his phone and saw he had 5 voice mail messages he decided to listen to them but he put the phone on speaker so Cody could hear what was said.

_Message one: __hey son I miss you give us a call sometime love you. (Dad)_

_Message 2: hey John just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about what happened between me and Hunter he got me drunk and fucked me and you know I never bottom something is up with him so please be careful seeya dude. (Batista)_

_Message 3 : Hey Johnny it's Ames I miss you maybe this weekend you can come to St Louis to see me I really miss you hunny I love you call me back and be safe champ. (Lita)_

_Message 4: Where the fuck are you bitch you better get your ass back here and take what you've got coming to you. You know you deserve everything you better come back I want your ass. (Hunter)_

_Message 5: So your hiding from me hey well I will find you and when I do nobody and nothing will stop me from tearing up that tight ass of yours I suggest you get back here boy, oh you should have seen Shawn tonight he was tight not as tight as you but tight if he was still around you would be long gone I'll see you tomorrow at work and be sure that I will get what I want Johnny. (Hunter)_

John sat there with tears running down his cheeks and shaking he couldn't handle it anymore he was doing to get beat up and raped everyday for the rest of his life and there wasn't anyone not even Randy could help him now. Cody saw John shaking and crying he didn't know what to do so he went and woke Randy up and told him when Randy walked out he saw John sitting there shaking and crying he touched him on the shoulder and John whimpered and tried to get away he thought Randy was Hunter. Randy walked and crouched down in front of John and cupped his face John flinched. "John it's me Randy" Randy said in a soft tone "please…please don't…don't hurt me I'm….so….so….sorry…NO STOP PLEASE…" John whimpered he was balling now and shaking badly like he was having a seizure. Randy was worried he didn't know what to do he looked at Cody. "What the hell happened?" Randy demanded. "He checked his phone messages and there were two from Hunter and they were him threatening John to beat him and Rape him. John just dropped the phone I don't think he hung up." Cody explained going to wake up Ted. Randy picked up the phone and listened to the messages he was furious how Hunter could do this. Ted and Cody came back out and looked Randy's jaw and fists were clenching he was turning into the viper. "Don't Randy we have to help John you can deal with Hunter tomorrow your best friend needs you." Ted told him. Randy nodded all three men went over to John and picked him up from the floor and brought him inside.

John sat on the bed he was still crying but stopped shaking Randy was sitting next to him but he wasn't touching him in case John freaked out. "What do I do?" Randy asked his legacy friends. Cody and Ted looked like they had no idea. "Fuck if we know." Ted mumbled. Randy turned John so he could look into his eyes all Randy saw in John's eyes was fear he was going to hurt Hunter when he saw him. "John come on talk to me buddy" John looked at Randy "he's going to...To hurt me again…and you ….you can't stop it maybe I should…just leave and go….go back...To him." John stuttered Randy was shocked John was going to go back to him. "No John you are staying with us we will keep you safe I promise you this we all care about you now try and calm down." Randy pleaded John nodded and lay down on the bed Randy Ted and Cody noticed John calming down. "Randy?" John whispered Randy was at his side in a second "yeah what is it John?" Randy asked "can ….can you um….cuddle with me please…I don't want…I don't want to be alone …please?" John asked still crying a little. Randy smiled and nodded "sure thing anything for you." Randy told him as he got into the bed and cuddled up to John rubbing John's back soothingly. Randy looked at John he looked so lost and scared but still so cute. _"Shit no no no I can't be falling for him if I am I have to keep it to myself this is the last thing John needs right now …shit." _Randy thought before he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Randy, Ted and Cody got up dressed and ready for the day but they decided to let John sleep in. the three of them then decided to go down and get breakfast for John and themselves. John woke up and looked around and didn't see anybody he started to freak out he got up and went searching but still couldn't find anyone. He decided he should shower and change so that's what he did. When he got out no one was there yet so he sat down he tried to remain calm nut it wasn't working he started to hyperventilate. That's when Legacy walked in Randy saw John having trouble breathing he rushed and sat next to John and started to rub his back. "John its okay your safe I'm here and so is Ted and Cody." Randy soothed "where…where were you I….I thought you left me." John whispered. Randy looked and Ted and Cody knowing they made a mistake leaving him alone. "Hey John we are sorry we went to get you breakfast." Cody spoke up John nodded and calmed down he was clinging to Randy's shirt. Slowly John let go of Randy and stood up and walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Randy, Ted and Cody watched on in interest.

"So what did you get for breakfast?" John asked smiling. Randy furrowed his brows John had gone from scared to death to smiling within 5 minutes. "Uh just some doughnuts and that coffee your drinking does it taste good?" John nodded and sat down at the table with the three men. "So who are you wrestling tonight?" John asked "well me and Codes are going up against Santino and Koslov for a chance to be #1 contender for the tag titles." Ted told him "that's good you two deserve it but the Hart Dynasty will be hard to beat." Ted and Cody laughed 'your just saying that because your best friends with Nattie." Cody joked and John smirked "what about you Ortz?" John asked "well I'm wrestling The Miz don't know why though." Randy said John laughed. "Well what about you John?" Cody asked "I think I'm wrestling Chris so it should be good." They finished breakfast and sat on the couch. "Are you going to be okay going to the arena tonight John?" Randy asked "yeah I have to it's my job I just want to go there do my job and leave without seeing him I'm scared of what he will do if he see's me." Randy nodded "well he won't get to you because one of us will always be with you okay you need to tell Vince about this John." Randy told him "yeah I know but he doesn't get back until next week. I'm going to go visit Ames this week though in St Louis will you three be there?" "Well I and Teddy won't but Randy will won't you?" Cody said Randy nodded and smiled "yup so you could stay with me if you want a few days an then Ames on the other days." Randy told him. "Sure but I'll stay with Ames first though haven't seen her in a few months her and Beth are having my baby." John told them the three men were shocked "you fucked Amy?" Randy asked with some jealousy in his voice. "no her and Beth wanted a baby so I donated my sperm for them to conceive and it works I wont be daddy but I'll be uncle John and the kids god parent." Randy nodded "that was nice of you did they ask or did you offer?" Cody asked "I offered and they accepted I mean who wouldn't want to have John Cena's baby?" John joked all the men laughed "you're still cocky John how did Hunter react?" Randy asked John went quiet. "he hated it he got mad and beat me really bad then raped me repeatedly and said that I would suck as a father and who would want to have my spawn they would be useless and pathetic just like there father." All of Legacy looked appalled. "Shit John I'm sorry you had to go through all of that crap." Randy said "oh well it's over now I hope….anyway should we get going now or what?" Legacy nodded and grabbed there things and left.

John was a bit scared about going outside the hotel room he really didn't want to run into Hunter or anybody because they would see his bruises. The four men made it to there car and took off heading for the arena. Once there they got out and headed for Legacy's locker room they decided John would stay in there from now on and John agreed he didn't want to be alone. They had been there all day and Raw was just starting the first match was Ted and Cody's so Randy stayed with him then it was Randy's so Ted and Cody stayed with him. It was time for his match all three members of Legacy walked with him to the gorilla. They waited with John until his match started. Once the match was over John decided to go into his own locker room and shower he had just gotten under the water when his head was rammed into the ceramic wall with a loud thud he started bleeding.

John knew it was Hunter he was such an idiot for showering in this room and not Legacy's he knew Hunter was going to fuck him up. His head was slammed against the wall for a second time and the blood kept pouring John was nearly unconscious. "You thought you could get away from me you little bitch you have another thing coming John I own you don't you ever forget that." Hunter hissed in John's ear he picked John up and started kicking and hitting him this went on for about 10 minutes. Finally Hunter picked John up and propped him against the tiles face first. "I'm going to teach you to never run away from me John and I'm going to do it by tearing your ass up until you bleed and pass out form the pain BITCH" Hunter growled. Hunter forcefully slammed into John's hole John let out a primal; scream it had never been this painful. "Shut the fuck up and take it like a man oh wait that's right you're a bitch aren't you John?" Hunter asked him with venom in his voice John just whimpered as Hunter kept thrusting in and out of him painfully hard John was full on crying and Hunter was moaning like a whore. "Fuck your ass is tight as anything oh fuck John your mine mine mine mine mine mine." Hunter moaned as he came. He pulled out and kicked John in the ribs two more times before leaving. John laid there bleeding form the head the mouth and ass unconscious with water coming down on him.

Meanwhile while John was laying there Legacy was frantically trying to find him. "FUCK" Randy yelled as he started to pace "where the hell could he be he's not in our room he's not with the other boy's and he's not with Natalya where else could he have gone?" Randy asked to no one in particular. Ted and Cody were thinking as hard as they could when Evan Bourne came running up to them. "Guy guys you will never believe I was walking by John's locker room and I heard screams him and Hunter must have been going at it in there." Evan said Randy took off running for John's locker room with Ted, Cody and Evan right behind him. When they got there Randy barged into the showers after hearing the water running he ran to the source and nearly vomited form the site. John was laying there bleeding form everywhere with bruises all over him in the fetal position unconscious. Ted, Evan and Cody looked on in horror. "Shit" Cody muttered. "Will you three help me and go get a paramedic shit quickly?" Randy growled the three men took off to get some help. They quickly returned and the paramedics put John into the ambulance with Randy In there with John and drove quickly to the nearest hospital.

When Ted, Cody and Evan arrived Randy was pacing the waiting room nervously. They walked up to Randy and Cody put a hand on his shoulder which made John flinch. "Shit sorry Randy." Cody said Randy half smiled "its fine Codes I'm just on edge." The three men nodded. "So have they said anything yet?" Ted asked Randy shook his head "nope but I called Vince and told him what has been going on but he needs to hear it from John himself he was mega pissed off he was shouting through the phone." Randy told them. Evan walked up to them "what the hell is going on shouldn't we call Hunter and tell him?" Evan asked Randy glared "NO he's the one who did that to John he's been beating him and Raping him for the past year John only told us last night because he left Hunter after being beaten and raped." Ted explained Evan looked horrified the four men sat down waiting for any news.

"Are you four here for John Cena?" a doctor walked up to them. Randy was at his feet right away. "Yes I'm his best friend he has no family we are all he has got." Randy explained the doctor nodded. "Okay then Mr. Cena has multiple injuries he has a bruised and fractured cheekbone, three broken ribs, his anus has been torn and that is why he was bleeding and he has a serious concussion. I have to ask was he raped do you think he was raped?" The doctor asked Randy sighed "I think he has been he has an abusive Boyfriend and has been raped numerous times please don't tell John I told you." The doctor nodded "that's fine he should be awake by now he can get released tomorrow morning and I have rung your boss and told him, the other thing he shouldn't live alone until his ribs have been healed if you need anything just ask." The doctor smiled at Randy and left. "Shit" Cody muttered. Randy got up and headed for John's room followed by Ted, Cody and Evan.

Once at the room Randy walked in followed by the three other men John glance up and smiled at the three Legacy members but started to panic at the sight of Evan. "what's….what's he doing here….leave…please…please…leave." John pleaded Randy was taken aback by what John was saying. "John Evan knows he helped us find you he's fine I promise he won't tell anyone or hurt you." Randy said as he took a sea beside John's bed. John nodded "I'm sorry this is my entire fault I should've showered in your locker room but I had to be an idiot." John said Randy took John's hand in his own. "John this is not your fault we should have stayed by the gorilla and waited for you I'm so sorry." Randy said. "Rand, this isn't your fault he is always going to be around am I ever going to get away from him?" John asked silent tears streaming down his face Randy sighed. "yes John you will get away from him I called Vince and told him what's been happening to you he need's you to tell him though, he was really angry he hates Hunter for what he did to Steph . Did the doctor come in?" Randy said. John wiped the tears from his face "I already called Vince they got evidence of the rape from my body Hunters seimen they took the sample. The doctors told me what injuries I have and that I should stay with someone but I don't know who. I don't want my family to know about this please, so I don't know." John said as he sat up in the bed. Randy helped John sit up. "I think you should stay with Ames in St Louis I mean Jeff is there also so you would be safe and I'll be there during the week after Raw so that's where you should stay. Did they arrest Hunter?" John shrugged "okay I'll ask Ames this weekend about me staying with her uh yeah the police came in and questioned me they have photos of my bruises and things the hospital took them when I was admitted. Do you know when I can go home?" John asked sipping some water. Randy smiled. "That's good that he has been arrested do you have to testify? Uh you get discharged tomorrow and me and you will be going to St Louis together Amy is picking us up from the airport." John nodded "that's good I miss her a lot she will be pissed when she finds out what happened though. Uh I only have to do a written testimony of what has been happening and what happened tonight."

John smiled "so does everybody know what's been happening to me now?" John asked he hoped no body knew what happened. Ted came closer to John "not everybody but a few people the divas know which means Natalya will know." Ted explained. John smiled "you know she's going to come in here in a panic don't you she's like a mother hen she's one crazy Canadian but I love her." John said at that moment the door opened and in rushed the Crazy Canadian herself Natalya. The room laughed John was right, Natalya rushed to John's side. "Johnny I can't believe that prick did this to you, you should have told me I would have whooped his ass stupid big nosed asshole." Nattie said making the boys laugh. "I know Nat but I didn't tell these guys until last night and I couldn't bring you into my drama I love you too much for that." John explained Natalya smiled and turned to face the men giving them all hugs. "Thank you boys so much Johnny means so much to me if something worse than this would have happened I would have gone nuts so thanks." The boys smiled and hugged her back. "So what's happening now about him?" Natalya asked John sighed he didn't want to talk about it. "Hey Nattie go with Ted, Codes and Evan and get me some proper food please you know what I like and they will tell you everything." John asked she nodded and left leaving Randy and John alone.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked once they were alone John shrugged "well my ribs are hurting so is my cheek it hurts to smile but most of my entire ass is so sore I want to cry." John told him Randy moved and gave him a hug. "You will get through this John I'm going to help you. I need to say I'm sorry for not being there for you after the argument we had about the title I was being an ass and I shouldn't of taken it out on you." Randy said John tried to smile but it hurt too much "Ortz I was never angry with you, you will always be my best friend no matter what." John told him "I'm so tired so I think I'm going to sleep now." Randy smiled and nodded.

The next day Randy arrived at the hospital to pick up John and take him to the airport for their flight to St Louis. Randy walked into John's room and smiled at the sight John was having trouble pulling his shirt on since his ribs hurt every time he lifted his arms. "God damn it" John muttered he was frustrated. Randy took that as his time to make his presence known. "Hey John here let me help you." Randy said John smiled as he handed the shirt to Randy; John lifted his arms as high as his ribs would let him and Randy slipped the shirt over John's head. "Thanks." John said Randy just smiled. "So are you ready to go?" Randy asked as he helped John stand. "Yup I have my medication and the refill prescription all my stuff and I have already signed the discharge papers so lets get the hell out of this place." John said with a smile Randy looked at him John would wince every time he would take a step Randy figured it was because of the rape and the tearing. Once at the airport Randy checked them both in and they sat down waiting for the flight to be called. John was looking around and he started to get scared he was freaking out people were looking at him like he was crazy or an alien it made him feel ugly and worthless. Randy noticed John was acting weirdly when he looked into his eyes he saw fear. "John its okay you're alright I'm here" Randy tried to soothe him. John nodded "I just feel like a freak everyone is staring at me and I just don't feel comfortable. He is locked up right Randy? He can't get to me?" John asked his voice cracking. Randy rubbed John's back "yes John he is locked up and will be for a while just take one of your anxiety pills and you should be okay our flight leave soon anyway." Randy told him.

Once on the plane John tried getting comfortable and couldn't so he decided to take one of his sleeping pills. 10 minutes later he was knocked out and resting his head on Randy's shoulder Randy smiled at the sight John was finally at peace for the first time in months and Randy was happy. Randy ended up falling asleep both men woke up just as they were landing. "Did you have a good sleep?" Randy asked John sat up "yes sorry for using you as a pillow." John apologized. Randy smiled "its fine John are you feeling okay?" John nodded "yeah just a little sore especially my ass but that's nothing new." John said as they made there way to baggage claim. Once the had their luggage they made there way out to the parking lot looking for Amy Randy spotted her and waved her over she came running and gave Randy a quick hug her eyes widened when she saw John he looked like hell. She gave him a light hug not wanting to hurt him. "Hey Ames how are you and bubs doing?" John asked Amy smiled "we are good now lets get you to the car Johnny." John smiled. Once at the car they put John's things in the back and helped John into the car. Randy went over to John. "Okay my car is over there so this is where I'll leave you but I'll come and see you while I'm off this week okay bud?" Randy said John smiled and caressed his face he leaned in and gave Randy a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for everything Randy and I'll see you later yeah?" Randy blushed from the kiss "you sure will take care of him Ames and if either of you need me for anything just call me and I'll be right over." Amy smiled "you got it Orton bye." Amy said as she and John drove towards her house in silence.

Once they arrived at Amy's place and John was settled in John Amy and Beth were sitting in the living room Amy wanted to know what happened to John all Randy told her was that he was in hospital and hurt. "Do you need anything John?" Beth asked John smiled "no thanks but I guess I should tell you two about what's been going on in my life bare with me it get's bad and I mean really bad Ames." Amy nodded "just tell us whatever you want sweetie." Amy said "I need to tell you everything, okay well it started a year ago me and Hunter would get into arguments and he would slap me or whatever that was nothing…..well one night I caught him in bed with Dave and we had a huge argument he kicked me and hit me he even cut me with a razor blade…..then he raped me repeatedly. This has been happening nearly everyday since then he would beat me to a bloody pulp then rape me. The other day he did it and I left him I went to Randy's room and he let me stay there. Then the next day we had raw and I had been with someone all night except for when I had my shower I decided to shower in my own locker room and that was a big mistake. I had just gotten into the shower when my head was bashed against the wall. I was bleeding and he kicked me and punched me in the face then he raped me until I lost consciousness and he left me there the next thing I knew I was in the hospital apparently Randy, Ted, Cody and Evan found me and got help. so that's it." John said as he wiped some tears Amy and Beth were hugging and crying John smiled that was what love was he wished he had that.

Amy walked over and gave John a hug "why didn't you tell anyone? John shrugged "it was my problem I thought I could handle it but I was wrong." Beth and Amy nodded "so what happens now?" Beth asked "well they got evidence of the rape and beating with photo's the hospital took and the siemen sample they took so he is in jail and I only have to write a written testimony about it all and he has been fired." Amy smiled "okay that's good so what are your injuries?" Amy asked John sighed "well I have 3 broken ribs a fractured cheekbone and a torn anus but they all heal themselves so I'll be out of action for about a month which sucks." Amy nodded "well look on the bright side you'll be living here with us Jeff lives here too he is dating that Ken from TNA and you can help with the baby things when you feel up to it." Amy smiled at the thought of her baby. "That sounds great Ames I wanna thank you and Beth for letting me live here I mean I could have stayed with Randy but he is only there three days a week." Amy nodded "its fine Johnny I'm going to love having you here but right now you look really tired why don't you have a nap and when you wake up dinner will be ready." John smiled as he got up and went to his room for a nap.

When John woke up he had a quick shower and took his pain pills. He headed down stairs to the kitchen there was a lot of noise he smiled at the sight. Beth and Amy were cuddling while cooking and Jeff was rolling his eyes at the two women. What surprised him was that Randy was there laughing at Jeff's reaction to Amy and Beth. John walked into the room and sat in between Jeff and Randy both men smiled at him. Amy and Beth didn't even notice he had walked into the room. "You know I'm really worried about Johnny Beth I mean all the crap he has been through I don't know how to help him I'm scared that he will snap and I'll be here on my own what would I do?" Amy asked Beth just hugged her girlfriend. John just sighed and got up Randy heard him sigh and reached for his hand John just smiled a sad smile at him and went up stairs where he got his phone and snuck out of the house. He felt like crap he needed to deal with this all on his own he wasn't going to put Amy in this position it wasn't fair to her since she was pregnant. John walked around until he came to a park he sat down on the bench near the lake he needed space right now and he didn't need pity from anyone.

Back at the house Amy had just put the dinner on the table. Amy went up stairs to get John she knocked a few times but no answer she quietly opened the door and realized John wasn't there she went into the bathroom he wasn't there either. She started to panic she looked in the living, lounge and games room he wasn't anywhere. Finally she went to the front yard and John wasn't there she was really worried now. Amy walked back inside and looked at Beth, Jeff and Randy they looked at her and Randy automatically knew something wasn't right. "What is it Amy?" Randy asked. Amy sat down. "It's John he's gone he isn't in the house I looked in every room and outside he has just disappeared." Amy cried Randy sighed this was not good John was in pain and his anxiety was bad. "So? Maybe he went for a walk?" Jeff said he had no idea what John had gone through lately. Randy glared "Hardy he has been through some shit lately he has medication he could be in pain and his anxiety will flair up and he will start to hyperventilate this is not good." Randy said Jeff looked confused "what did he get injured doing his silly moves or what?" Jeff asked Amy got angry "no you idiot Hunter has been beating and raping him for over a year now he just got out of hospital this morning from the latest attack but Hunters in jail now right Randy?" Amy asked Randy nodded "yeah he is locked up where the hell would he go, this is what we will do Amy and Beth will look for him together and me and Jeff will go together he can't of gotten far he has bad ribs." Randy said they nodded and left.

Once in the car Randy was freaking out he would blame himself if anything happened to John. "So how long have you known what Hunter was doing to him?" Randy glanced Jeff was accusing him of not doing anything. "48 hours Ted and Cody found him crying so he came back to our room and told us everything." Jeff nodded "where do you think he would go?" Jeff asked Randy shrugged they had been looking for half an hour and still no sign of John. "Fuck knows Hardy uh… is there a lake or a park around here? He likes to look out at lakes when he's sad or stressed." Randy said. Jeff was about to answer when Randy's phone went off looking at it he saw it was Ted. "Hey Ted what's up now's not really a good time John's gone and we don't know where." Randy explained Ted sighed "that's why I'm calling Orton he rang me he said he was sorry but he couldn't be a burden any longer he is at some park with a lake hurry and find him before he does something bad." Ted pleaded "sure Ted I'll ring you when I find him." Randy said as he hung up. "Ted said John called him he is at a park with a lake he was talking about being sorry about being a burden to his friends any longer we have to find him." Jeff nodded "the only one around here is Lakefield Park right over there." Jeff said Randy drove there jumping out of the car he ran to find John Jeff stayed behind and Called Amy and Beth to tell them where they were.

Randy ran he found John sitting on the bench Breathing heavily he walked over to him and put his hand on John's shoulder John flinched away from the touch Randy sat down next to John and rubbed his back John was freaking out. "John what the hell are you doing you scared us half to death." Randy scolded him. John slowed his breathing "I was listening to what Amy said and I can't put her in the position of having to care for me and worry about me I can't do that to any of you it's better if I go back to my place and take care of myself Rand I just won't do this to all of you I don't want or need peoples pity." John snarled Randy sighed "John we don't pity you we love you we want to help you, as for you being a burden you have and never will be a burden on us and you are not going back to your place if you don't want to stay with Amy stay with someone else." Randy said John looked at him "don't you get in Randy there is no one else I don't want my family to know, Amy is scared of what I will do if I have a panic attack, you're always on the road there's no one else so I have to do this alone." John said Randy shook his head "you are so fucking stubborn you will stay with Amy until you are better and you are not being a burden on us as for your family it's fine they don't need to know what happened and you are not doing this alone people love you John we are going to help you even if you don't like it. That's what is going to happen got it?" Randy declared John smiled "sure whatever Ortz can we go now I am really sore and hungry." John said Randy smiled as he helped John up there noses were touching Randy took this opportunity to lean in and kiss John on the lips the kiss was short and sweet. John felt love for the first time in years but he freaked out and took off to the car. "Fuck" Randy mumbled.

Once back at the house Randy told Amy, Beth and Jeff what John had told him, John was sitting out the back relaxing and thinking about what happened with Randy at the park that kiss was so unlike any other kiss he had ever gotten it made him go weak at the knees but it was wrong he can't just get with Randy he had been through a lot he needed time to heal and he needed to think about him and Randy while he healed. Jeff came out and sat next to him. "Hey Cena you ok?" John nodded "yeah just thinking something happened at the park with Randy…..he kissed me." John revealed Jeff looked mad what was Randy playing at John had been through so much and he kisses the man. "What did you do?" Jeff asked "I left him standing there it was the best kiss ever but I'm not ready to be with anyone yet I think while I heal from my injuries I should be away from him he has confused me so much." Jeff nodded "it might be a good Idea John just take it one day at a time." John nodded.

A month later John was arriving for his first Monday night RAW he was excited and nervous as hell. He had spent his recovery with Amy and Beth and enjoyed the time with them. He spoke to Randy, Ted, Cody and Evan daily and was visited by them as well. He and Randy had reformed their friendship and it was working well. Recently John has been having feelings for his best friend and he doesn't know what to do, he was still scared about the same thing happening again he had trust issues with everyone.

He walked through the halls making his way down to the locker room he would be sharing with Adam and Chris who Amy told what had been going on in John's life they had become close to John throughout his recovery sort of like his best friends. He walked into the locker room and sat down on the bench no one else was in the room so he had a moment of piece and quiet he needed it just to get the nerves out of his system he knew once Raw started he would be excited. He took off his shirt and replaced it with his purple you can't see me shirt and put on his purple matching hat he'd put on his wrist bands later. He got up and walked out of the room to the catering area he needed some food to calm his nerves. He went over to the table and got some fries and a sandwich and a bottle of water he went and sat down at one of the tables to relax.

John just sat there for what seemed like ages until he heard laughing going on he looked up and saw Randy, Ted, Cody and Evan, Evan was on the phone as Ted and Cody were making jokes about him. Randy spotted John and smiled heading straight over to him and sat next to him. "Hey does it feel good to be back?" John smiled "of course I've been doing good ya know I have been seeing my shrink because of the anxiety and the nightmares but I'm doing good." Randy smiled he missed having John around. "So are you having a match tonight or what?" Randy asked John shook his head "nope just a promo tonight I make my real return next week." Randy nodded and stole some food off of John's plate getting a punch in the shoulder from John in response.

"JOHNNY!" Cody screamed when he saw John he ran over to him and gave him a huge hug nearly pushing him off the seat. "It's good to see you too Codes." John laughed Teddy was laughing at his boyfriend's behavior. "Give him a break baby boy he just got back….it good to see you John." John smiled at Ted "you too Teddy and even you Evan." Evan smiled and gave John a little hug.

"So what's been going on around here then?" John asked curious he knew Cody and Evan were gossip whores. "Not a lot but Evan here has been looking forward to you coming back." John was stunned "cool Evan I'm glad you care so much." John just sat there looking at Randy every now and again he looked so beautiful those eyes, those lips and his perfect body god damn he wanted him bad. "We are going out tonight just to a casual bar you going to come John?" John smiled "yeah I need to get out and about I need to socialize." Randy grinned he really wanted to spend some time outside of work with John.

After the show everyone headed to a sports bar not too far away from the arena. John and Ted were sat at the table watching Cody, Randy, Evan and Justin Play some pool. "So how are you really feeling?" Ted asked John sighed "much better but I still have this bad feeling sometimes and I still have the nightmares." Ted nodded "so are you going to tell him?" John looked confused "tell who what?" Ted smirked "tell Randy that you love him." John was shocked how the hell did Ted know? "How did you know?" Ted laughed "its obvious John you're always with him or talking about him or even looking at him with lust and love in your baby blues." John blushed "I really wanna tell him I guess I'm scared of another relationship." Ted nodded "John Randy isn't Hunter he cares about you he would never hurt you intentionally you have to know that." John nodded "I do I guess I'm just guarded I think I'll tell him tonight I just I know I have feelings for him but I'm not sure it's love." Ted smiled "well that's good you both deserve to be happy." John smiled and went to join the rest of them playing pool.

When they got to the pool table Randy was lining up to take his shot and John couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of Randy's ass in his tight black jeans god it was making him hard he was gonna have to jerk off before bed tonight. Ted smirked looking at John it was funny to see John so blatantly checking Orton out but no one apart from him knew. Randy turned around and John immediately blushed. "You okay Cena?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah just admiring the game and the view." John said Ted just lost it everyone looked at him like he was crazy John just smirked at him. "What the hell is so fucking funny Dibiase?" Orton asked he hated not knowing what was going on. "Nothing at all just felt like laughing." Randy didn't buy it. "Come on Ted lets go get another round." John said as he passed Randy he still took in Randy's tight ass in those jeans god damn was he beautiful.

Once at the bar Ted started laughing again causing John to laugh. "Seriously you look like you wanna bend him over the pool table and do him right here." John smiled "it's coz I do but I know I aint ready for that yet I just want him." Ted smiled "go get him then drag his ass back to the hotel and tell him how you feel." John nodded "thanks Teddy." Ted just nodded.

John walked back over to the pool table and sat on one of the stools staring at Randy he kept thinking what if he had been with Randy from the beginning things would have been so much different but in a good way, he wouldn't of had to put up with Hunter and the beatings and the rapes life would have been good. John sighed he really needed to stop thinking about all the crap that he has been going through and start fresh and try to be happy. Randy turned around and saw John staring into space and went and sat next to him he nudged John in the shoulder snapping John out of his trance. "You ok you were staring into space." John nodded "yeah…uh I think I might head back to the hotel." Randy was disappointed he wanted to spend some more time with John. "Ok then." John noticed Randy frowning and got the balls to ask him back there with him. "You wanna come maybe we can talk or watch TV or whatever?" Randy smiled "yeah sounds good lets go." John smiled and said goodbye to their friends and left for the car.

Once in the car there was a comfortable silence as Randy drove them back to the hotel. "So what's going on with Ted, Cody and Evan they seem real close lately?" Randy smiled "yeah well let's just say that Evan is with them now." John was confused until he understood. "Wow I don't think I could ever be in a three way thing I'd get jealous too much; I'm a one man kinda guy I guess." Randy nodded "that's a good thing John any guy would be lucky to have you as their man." John smiled. They pulled up to the hotel and got out and headed to Randy's room he was sharing with the three other men. John walked in and sat down on the couch as Randy went and got them a drink Randy with beer and John with a soda. Randy joined him on the couch and they sat there silent. "So how is therapy goin?" Randy asked John shrugged "good I guess I mean at least I'm talking to someone about what happened. I mean this guy is okay he deals in cases of abuse or rape." Randy nodded "you know if you ever wanna talk about it I'm always here John." John smiled and patted Randy's thigh lovingly Randy had to hold a moan, every touch by John got him more flustered. "Thanks it means a lot Ortz can I ask you something?" Randy turned to face John "sure anything" John nodded "well I was wondering….oh god screw it, don't worry…" John said as he blushed he wanted to tell Randy how he felt. Randy looked concerned "nah tell me you know you can tell me anything." John nodded "well I sorta have a thing for you." Randy was stunned his eyes went wide John felt rejected. "I knew it was a bad idea telling you don't worry Randy I'll leave you alone now." John said as he got up and headed for the door.

Randy came out of his shock and saw that John was leaving he got up and rushed to the door. "JOHN WAIT!" John turned around at the sound of Randy telling him to wait he sighed here comes the I just wanna be friends speech. "what Randy if you're gonna go off on me for feeling the way I feel just don't I really don't wan-" John was cut off by Randy crashing his lips onto his in a heated kiss Randy slipped his tongue into John's mouth finally getting to do what he has been wanting to do for months now. They broke apart and went back over to the couch. "Talk to me tell me what you're feeling John." John sighed. "Okay well for a while now I have been having these feelings for you I guess they started when Ted and Cody found me in the hall after Hunter did what he did. Anyway I just kept falling more and more for you I don't know if it's love yet but I think I'm getting there. I mean you have been there through the worst time in my life you cared and supported me not once did you turn your back on me and I like that. That day you kissed me in the park the reason I ran off was because I liked it for once in my life I actually felt happy and felt like someone really cared about me." John said.

Randy was speechless and that was a rare thing to come by. "Wow John I didn't think you felt that way about me. I love you I know love is a strong word but that's how I feel about you. Whenever I'm around you I am so happy. When I found out what Hunter had been doing to you I had to help you not because you are my best friend but because I love you. That day in the park when I kissed you it felt like my heart was going to jump out of my body it was crazy. I guess I have always had feelings for you it just sucks that I didn't get there in time to save you from Hunter."

John smiled and leaned in and Kissed Randy. Randy slipped his tongue inside John's mouth massaging John's tongue with his own. Randy's hands were roaming John's body he was about to go for John's Pants but John stopped him and pulled away. Randy looked confused. "Way too fast Rand." Randy nodded "right…but I thought you wanted me….wanted us?" John smiled and gently kissed Randy on the cheek. "I do Rand more than anything I want to be with you for the rest of my life but we have to go slow. I mean after everything Hunter put me through I just am a little wary of what happens with guys." Randy now understood and sighed. "Shit John I'm sorry I never really thought about it like that and I understand and we'll go as slow as necessary." John smiled "thank you now how about we go lay down?" Randy nodded and John grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed where Randy snuggled into John's chest both men drifting off to the best sleep they have had in a long while.

John woke up the next morning and smiled Randy was sleeping peacefully he quietly left the room to go to his own room to shower and get some food. Meanwhile when Randy woke up he felt sad he thought that John may have changed his mind and had taken off he had a shower and went down stairs for breakfast he saw John sitting there so he decided to join him. John smiled when he saw Randy sit down with him. "Morning" Randy said John smiled at him "good morning did you sleep well?" Randy nodded and drank his coffee "yeah it felt great to have you there with me." John smiled and blushed. "I felt the same way, thank you Rand for loving me." Randy smiled and took John's hand in his own. "I love you John you don't need to thank me, so did you wanna do something today?" Randy asked John shrugged "I thought maybe we could go out to lunch with Cody and Ted I already asked them that's ok right?" John asked he still felt nervous about making a bad mistake "its great John relax you don't have to worry about me being mad at you." John nodded "I know but it's gonna take some getting used to." Randy raised an eyebrow "what?" John smiled "having someone who actually loves and cares for me not someone who beats and rapes their lover." Randy nodded "take all the time you need I am not going anywhere." Randy reassured him John smiled.

A MONTH LATER

At lunch John was sitting there talking with Ted when he felt a hand on his thigh he tensed up at the action and looked towards the hand noticing it was Randy's he sighed and got up excusing himself needing to use the bathroom. Randy Groaned he wanted John he just didn't know how long he was going to have to wait it had already been a month and they had done nothing sexual.

In the bathroom John was shaking and breathing really hard he didn't know why he tensed up at Randy's action but it made him feel scared maybe he wasn't ready for a another relationship. He splashed some water on his face before going back to the table. Randy smiled and John took his hand and held it under the table. Ted saw John was fidgeting. "What's wrong?" Ted asked John smiled "come out for some air with me?" John asked Ted nodded John kissed Randy's cheek before leaving Randy looked worried but snapped out of it when Evan started talking to him.

Outside John found a bench and sat down with Ted. "Earlier when we were eating Randy touched my thigh under the table and I freaked out." John said Ted nodded "do you feel ready to have sex with him again?" Ted asked John shrugged. "my therapist thinks that my mind and heart want too it's just the body tenses up and I can't help it, I love him Ted I do I just don't know what to do." Ted smiled "try it out tonight and if you get scared stop." John nodded "but then I'm just teasing him and I don't want to do that to him. I know he's frustrated I hear him in the bathroom jerking himself off." Ted shrugged "just try John if you don't wanna bottom be top." John shook his head "no I won't do that either I need to just satisfy him and not me." Ted nodded John was so screwed up about sex because of Hunter.

Later that night after having a nice dinner John and Randy headed home John decided he was going to help Randy out and not worry about himself. Once in the door Randy slammed John against the wall and kissed him passionately John melted into the kiss loving Randy's mouth on his. They pulled apart and John led Randy to the bed. "Sit down" John said Randy nodded and did as John said sitting on the edge of the bed. John walked over to him and got on his knees. He went to work on Randy's jeans and underwear eventually ridding Randy of his clothes.

Randy was breathing heavily. John took hold of Randy's member and gave it a few strokes. "Oh god John." Randy moaned John smiled and kissed the tip of Randy's cock causing Randy to shiver in pleasure. John wrapped his lips around Randy's member and slowly sucked and licked his way down until his while cock was in John's mouth. John brought his hand around and started fondling Randy's balls. He started sucking and licking up and down Randy's shaft giving him a hard suck when he got to the mushroom head. "Fuck John so good" Randy moaned. Randy bucked his hips making his dick go further into John's mouth John was deep throating him now. Randy looked down and saw John pick up the pace. All Randy could see was John's head bobbing up and down on his dick. John was making the hottest sounds he was moaning around Randy's dick. "So close John…. Gonna cum…" Randy moaned John went faster sucking at a furious pace still playing with Randy's balls. "Ohhhh….I'm cummmming!" Randy screamed as he shot his load into John's mouth John swallowed all of Randy and released Randy with a pop.

He smiled at Randy and put him back in his pants before leaning up and kissing Randy on the mouth slipping his tongue into Randy's cavern letting the younger man taste himself on John's tongue and lips. Randy's hands headed south to John's Pants and John pulled back immediately. Randy looked confused. "What's wrong?" John sighed "I can't do that yet Rand I just….can't." Randy groaned "well why did you give me a blow job then?" Randy spat John got scared "I thought you'd like it." Randy scoffed. "Seriously how fuckin long are you going to make me wait? I want you all of you." John shrugged "I don't know I'm sorry." Randy got angry. "SORRY? SORRY? FUCK YOU JOHN!" John started to cry and shake Randy went over to him and tried to console him but John shrugged him off. "You're just…..just like him…." John stammered as he left the room leaving a devastated and remorseful Randy in his wake.

John walked down the hall and came to Ted's room he didn't hear any sex sounds so he knocked. Ted opened the door and saw John was crying he let him inside and led him over to the couch. "What happened?" Ted asked Cody and Evan were there also. John sighed. "I did what you said earlier and I gave Randy a blow job…..but he wanted more….I told him to stop but…" Ted looked furious "did he hurt you?" Ted asked John shook his head "no…no he didn't he just got upset and yelled at me and it scared me and he tried to touch me but I just took off." Ted sighed. "Are you okay now?" John nodded "yeah I just needed to be away from him for a minute." Cody smiled. "So what did he say to you?" Evan asked John sighed and scratched his head. "He was just upset that I haven't had sex with him yet and when I apologized he yelled at me." Ted sighed and held John as he started to cry.

John calmed down and decided to head back to his room Ted was against it but John knew he had to sort this out with Randy one way or another. He walked in the door as saw Randy sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "Hey." John mumbled as he threw his jacket over the couch Randy looked up and smiled. "John can we please talk?" John nodded "sure." Randy smiled and asked for John to sit next to him. John did so. "I'm so sorry I never meant to be so angry with you over sex I just I love you John and I want all of you I was so angry with myself when you said I was just like him. I was disgusted I would never want you to think that I would do the things that he has done to you, you mean so much too me for me to even think of doing that to you."

John smiled "I know Rand I guess you scared me when you yelled at me I am over it I just I can't seem to let my body do what you want. I love you baby I do so much and believe me when I say I want to sleep with you. I have dreamt about what it would be like and I want to experience that with you I just need you to go slow okay?" Randy was floored "you want me to make love to you?" Randy asked John nodded shyly. "Yes right here right now Randal Keith Orton make me yours." John said as he kissed Randy hard on the lips.

Randy stripped John of his clothes and laid him down on the bed before doing the same. He climbed on top of John and bent down to kiss him he slipped his tongue into John's mouth and started massaging John's tongue with his own. John kissed back passionately. John pulled Randy further into him by the back of his neck both men moaning when their hardened members rubbed against each other. Randy pulled away and went to work on John's neck lightly nipping and licking at the scar and around the shell of John's ear.

John was moaning he had never felt like this Randy was a great lover and Hunter never cared about his needs Randy was the complete opposite he started to wonder why he waited so long. Randy had made his way down to John's nipples and was sucking on them until they were hard nubs. "Oh god." John moaned Randy smiled and worked on the other nipple doing the same thing.

He moved his way down and started licking and nipping at John's hip he gently bit down and started sucking on the hip John was going crazy his hip was one of his most ticklish areas and what Randy was doing was making him crazy. Randy moved down and started to stroke John's member hard and slow strokes. "Oh shit…." John hissed he hadn't been touched like that from another man in ages it felt so good. Randy smiled and kept stroking John. "You still wanna continue?" Randy asked hoping John would say yes. John nodded "yeah…I want you to make love to me Rand." John said breathlessly as Randy still had his hand on John's dick.

Randy smiled and went to the dresser and pulled out some lube John saw it and tried to remain calm. He knew it was going to hurt this would be the first time since he was in the hospital after Hunter beat and raped him at the arena. Randy poured some lube onto his fingers and circled John's hole. John hissed "please…go slow baby." Randy nodded and slowly entered his finger into John's hole. John teared up at the intrusion it hurt like a bitch it was like someone was stabbing him over and over again and it was stinging.

John tried to calm his breathing Randy noticed John was freaking out so he leaned up and kissed the hell out of John trying to make John forget about what he was doing with his finger. Randy pulled out his finger and re entered John with two John groaned two didn't feel any better than one it sill hurt. Randy was still kissing him but kissing his neck. He was scissoring his fingers trying to stretch John. He was about to pull out when John arched his back. "Fuck yeah." John moaned as Randy hit his prostate Randy kept lightly grazing over John's prostate and John was enjoying every moment.

John was getting frustrated he wanted more he wanted Randy. "Do it please just fuck me." John said Randy shook his head "not going to fuck you going to make love to you." John smiled Randy lubed up his cock and slowly entered John, John cried out at the entrance it was hurting him more than it did when he was a virgin. "You okay baby? I'll stop." Randy said he was about o pull out when John pulled him towards him making Randy's cock sink further into him. "Don't you dare stop I want this I want you!" John growled Randy nodded and pulled out a little before re entering John.

The pace was slow and John couldn't feel the pleasure yet he needed it harder. "Harder…Rand please Harder." John moaned Randy smirked and thrusted into John harder but kept his slow pace he wanted their first time to last. Randy hit John's sweet spot over and over John was sweating and thrashing around underneath Randy. "Oh fuck so good Rand." John moaned Randy fastened the pace "god John…..you feel so fucking good." John smiled and bucked his hips to meet Randy's thrust making Randy go deeper. "Touch me baby…." John whispered Randy took hold of John's dick and started stroking him.

John was getting close he could feel it in his gut. "Fuuuck Randy!...So close." John said Randy's pace got quicker and harder he was forcefully slamming into John and John loved it. "Gonna cum Babe…" John warned Randy looked down at him and winked "come with me John please I want us to cum at the same time." John nodded three thrusts later: "JOOOOOOHN!" Randy screamed as he filled John up with his cum then, "FUCK RANDYYYY!" John screamed as he came all over his chest and Randy's hand, Randy leaned forward and licked up John's cum from John's chest then collapsed next to his older lover.

They both laid there for a while breathing heavily Randy leaned over and pulled John into a loving and soft kiss. "I love you." Randy said John whispered "I love you too, thank you." Randy smiled "thank you for what?" He asked John grinned "for making me feel loved again and making sex a pleasurable experience instead of a terrifying one." Randy smiled and cuddled up to John. "You're welcome John I love you." John pulled Randy close "everything is as it should be you in my arms." John whispered Randy nodded "forever and always." John smiled and kissed Randy's temple. "Forever and always…." John said before they drifted off to sleep.

John had finally found his soul mate he went from Abuse to Love…..

PLEASE REVIEW… and give me any ideas on any other stories to write…..thanks for reading -Nikki…..


End file.
